the Day of the Wedding
by johnnydepp101
Summary: The Day of Sherlock and John's wedding
1. Chapter 1

John came out of the bathroom in his long flowie red dress Sherlock look at John and said honey you look gorgeous i knew red would be the color for u John look at Sherlock and said honey thanks then Mrs Hudson came in with a camera and started snapping pictures of Sherlock and John together as John was leaving the room Molly came skipping in and said John may i have some Alone time with Sherlock John (cleared his throat ) and said umm sure John left the room and Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand and took him over to the couch and pushed him on there and said Sherlock u shouldn't be marrying John u should be marrying me im the girl for u not John Sherlock looks at Molly and says ugh! get off me i never liked u and i never will i love John and only John now let me get back to my weeding u skeez Molly grabbed Sherlock and said noo! stop and kiss me Sherlock said let me go let me go (he screamed for Mrs Hudson) when she cane she said whats the matter honey Sherlock said take Molly home she not allowed at my wedding get her off the premises Mrs Hudson told Molly to go wait by the door and not move then Mrs Hudson look at Sherlock and said (whispering to Sherlock whats going on ) Sherlock says ill tell u when Molly isn't in the room Mrs Hudson says OK so when she came back in the room Mrs Hudson said so whats going on with Molly Sherlock says she tried to get me to marry her instead of John .


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Hudson was in shock. She said, "That bitch! I knew she was up to something." Sherlock said, "now, now...lets not jump to conclusions. Let's just get the wedding going. Come on."

Mrs Hudson grabbed Sherlock and said, "you sure u want to marry John?"

Sherlock said, "yes Mrs Hudson, yes i love John."

She said, "OK, let's go." They started walking down the stairs, then up came molly with some roses for Sherlock. Mrs Hudson said, "I told you (gasp) to go home you little runt...now move it Missy!

Molly grabbed Mrs Hudson's arm and said, "now you listen to me.

Sherlock will be my husband whether you like it or not

"John came running up the stairs and said, Sherlock we have a slight problem the pastor is missing".

Sherlock looked puzzled and said, what? how? go find him go go"

John said, i cant find him i don't know where he whent honey

Molly interrupted and said oh! who cares about the pastor i will find a way to marry Sherlock

John looked at Sherlock and said wait? your marrying her i though you loved me then he ran down the stairs crying

Sherlock said, John come back here i can explain this isn't my fault it's Molly's fault come back here this instant !''

John said, no! i will not come back and be made a fool of my self im sorry! you had your chance then John was gone "

Mrs Hudson came over to Sherlock and said *SIGH* listen honey all marriages don't work out you can always find

another person to replace John Watson ."

Sherlock said No! i will not find another person i want John and only John

"Molly interrupted and said, you know Sherlock you can always have me to marry im better then that rat John"

Sherlock said you! this is all your damn fault if we never became friends this would of never happened never happened"!

''Molly looked dazed and said, well well goodbye then goodbye Mrs Hudson hope your happy Sherlock cuz you got what you wanted '''!


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stood by the balcony doors and burst into tears he couldn't believe his marriage was ruined

Sherlock got up and left and whent down to the pews he stood there and feel to his knees and prayed to god that John would come back to him

John saw him on the floor and ran over there in panic and though that Sherlock had died when John had gotten over there

Sherlock was face down on the floor in agony and crying and crying saying, "John come back John come back to me" John didn't know what to do so he got up and left

Sherlock got up and wiped his face and whent to find Mrs Hudson But She was no where to be found so Sherlock gave up.

Molly was sitting on the steps in front of the episcopal church humming a love bird song to herself

John came outside and when he saw Molly he started to panic because he didn't know what to say to her not after what she did to Sherlock

Molly turned around and started screaming at John in french John tried to calm her down but it was no use

SO John left and drove back to the flat where he lived with Sherlock when he got there Mrs Hudson was standing by the door asking John question after Question.

John said kindly, "Mrs Hudson will you please move from the door so i can get in"

Mrs Hudson said, "NO i will not move answer the damn question please"

John said, in shock, "is that a new coat ?"

Mrs Hudson said, "don't try to change the subject answer my question and i will move"

John said, "OK whats the question ?"

Mrs Hudson said, John do u really think Sherlock will take u back

John said, i... idk i though me and Sherlock were meant to be together

Mrs Hudson said, listen John i know im just a dusty old house keeper but im also a person who will listen

John looked at Mrs Hudson and said, can you make me some tea please ?

"Mrs Hudson said i will be right back in with your tea

"John started to sink into his chair and cry and cry

when MRS Hudson came back in with the tea she said John you alright?

John said "no im not alright im hurt im heartbroken"

Mrs Hudson said," honey let it all out im here

Sherlock left the church, "and whent to go find John he got in the car and drove to the flat but when he got there the door was locked and wouldn't open he stood there banging and banging on the door until finally John open the door ."

When John open the door he started to scream and say what the hell you doing here your not welcome Sherlock said whoa wait this is my flat not your's so yes im kindly welcome here i pay the rent not you.


	4. Chapter 4

John said, "you asked me to move In. I didn't know I had to pay the rent as well."

Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took one step closer to John and said, "yes baby, you have to pay the rent."

Molly started walking up the creaking stairs. She looked at Sherlock and said, "Hi", then ran away to her apartment.

Mrs Hudson came out the door and said, "Sherlock, would you like some honeydew tea?"

John said, "cant you see us talking here? No, he wont be having any tea...now scurry off!"

Mrs Hudson was like I'm just trying to help John gosh !

Sherlock said bye Mrs Hudson I will see you a little later

John said whats going on? is there something your hiding Sherlock

Sherlock stood there and didn't know what to say he started pacing back and forth

John goes Ahh ! i knew you were up to something Sherlock now start talking whats going ON!

Sherlock ... said umm there's something I gotta explain

John said go on i want to hear

Sherlock said im not gay im straight im so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you

Mrs Hudson open the door and said see i knew you were up to something you little shithead .

John feel to his knees and screamed and screamed till he lost his voice and then he started crying and crying and crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock walked over to John and said honey things like this happen i didn't mean not to be straight it just happened

John took one long look at Sherlock and ran down the stairs out the door

Sherlock stood there and feel to his knees and started crying out loud

then molly came out of her apartment an saw Sherlock on the floor and she crouched down to ask him what was wrong?

Sherlock head appeared up and he looked at molly and said !YOU!

molly didn't know what to say she got up from the floor and said oh OK well bye

then mycroft started walking up the stairs he ran to Sherlock door and started pounding on it and screaming in gibberish then Mrs Hudson finally came to the door and open it and said oh mycroft what you doing here

mycroft said where is Sherlock he is late for the wedding i need him at the alter now!

Mrs Hudson said oh Sherlock isn't going to the wedding didn't you hear the news about Sherlock sexuality

Mycroft said what in the name of boredom is going on here start talking

then molly came out of her apartment and ran over to Sherlock door and started pounding on it and screaming in french mycroft came to the door and open it and said who is this is this Sherlock friend

molly looked at mycroft and said no! im not his friend im his wife

mycroft look at molly and said wife! when did this happen huh? explain

molly started screaming at my mycroft and said !NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU TIRED SACK OF YARN IM HIS WIFE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT !

mycroft looked at molly an said !WHOA WHOA YOU HOLD IT MISSY IM HIS BROTHER AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE BOREDOM IS GOING ON !

molly started SOBBING an said do you know what its like to live alone and to not have people like you for you


	6. Chapter 6

/Sherlock ran down the stairs and he ran into mycroft and Sherlock said where's is my husband where is he

mycroft look at him and said who idk who your'e talken about

Sherlock was so pissed he said fine thanks for the help then ran off

john came from the back room and as he was coming out he was holding on to Mrs Hudson hand and saying isn't my wife beautiful isn't she beautiful

Mrs Hudson chuckled a little then said thanks then mycroft came around the corner and said there u are john i need to tell u something ?

and john said what is it mycroft said i ran into Sherlock and john said whose that i don't know him

Sherlock walks in the front door and says hello to everybody then john looks at him and starts to vomit and Sherlock said whats wrong and

john said Ur hideous Ur not even pretty lets go Mrs Hudson i don't need him competing with Ur beauty


End file.
